


Vanilla, Incense, Oleander by montparnasse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Vanilla, Incense, Oleander by montparnasse read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Kuranosuke keeps a small lifetime in a handful of bottles on his dresser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla, Incense, Oleander by montparnasse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanilla, Incense, Oleander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683204) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



**Title** : Vanilla, Incense, Oleander  
**Author** : montparnasse  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Kuragehime  
**Character** : Kuranoske, Tsukimi  
**Rating** : Teen and Up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Kuranosuke keeps a small lifetime in a handful of bottles on his dresser.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683204)  
**Length** 0:22:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Vanilla,%20Insence,%20Oleander%20by%20montparnasse.mp3.zip)


End file.
